


Serving the Emperor

by Leonor (DachOsmin)



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Multi, Service Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/Leonor
Relationships: Cala Athmaza/Maia Drazhar, Csevet Aisava/Cala Athmaza/Deret Beshelar/Maia Drazhar, Csevet Aisava/Maia Drazhar, Deret Beshelar/Maia Drazhar
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23
Collections: The Goblin Emperor Filthfest 2020





	Serving the Emperor




End file.
